The Trainer with an Aura Heart
by TheSpiritTrainer
Summary: A young boy by the name of Devan discovers an injured Eevee near the river by Aspertia City in the Unova region. But this is no ordinary Eevee... this Eevee's colors are different from the rest. Joined by a close friend and fellow trainer by the name of Kayla, together they leave Aspertia City. But little do they know... That they are in for more than they bargained for...
1. Prologue

Prologue

Everyone has a dream that fills their hearts; a journey they must take; a destiny… to fulfill. For some, that may be becoming a doctor, becoming a pilot, or becoming famous. But not this person. This person's dream… is to be a Pokemon trainer. And just like many, this person dreams of going to the Pokemon League and becoming the champion, but all of that is about to change… when he meets his first Pokemon and first partner.

"Get back here, you little jerk!" yelled a guy running after a Pokemon.

"Eevee!" yelled the Pokemon, stopping when it saw the cliff ahead.

"Ha ha ha! Now I've got you, Eevee! Soon, you'll become a full fledged member of Team Plasma!" laughed the guy as he started to walk toward the Eevee. The young Pokemon started backing up, eventually reaching the edge of the cliff.

"Come here right now! If you jump, you'll surely be swept away by the raging rapids, and possibly killed in the process!" ordered the guy.

"Eve!" exclaimed the Eevee as it turned and jumped off the side, plunging into the river below.

Meanwhile…

"Devan! Have you caught enough fish for dinner?" yelled a blonde haired woman wearing a breeder's outfit.

"Almost!" yelled Devan as the lady went back into the house and slammed the door.

"Sigh… the way you two eat, there's hardly enough for me," Devan muttered to himself. Suddenly, he heard what sounded like a Pokemon in severe pain! He turned towards the rapids just north of the house, and seen a flock of Mandibuzz pecking at something on the shore!

"What the heck?!" exclaimed Devan as he put away the fishing net and ran to the scene. When he got there, he was stunned. Here, lying on the ground, was a very badly injured Eevee, trying to defend itself from the Mandibuzz.

"Eve… Eevee…" groaned the Eevee, who appeared to be bleeding from the side and front left paw.

"Get away from it!" yelled Devan as he ran into the fight.

"Mandibuzz! Mandibuzz!" shrieked one of the Mandibuzz, taking off along with the rest.

"Are you alright?!" exclaimed Devan as he scooped up the injured Pokemon into his arms.

"Eve… Eevee…" moaned the Eevee. Clearly this Pokemon was in pain.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you. Here, have an Oran berry," said Devan as he pulled an Oran berry from his pocket and broke off a piece to feed to the injured Eevee. Devan did this for about ten minutes, until the young girl Eevee was strong enough to walk.

"Eevee! Eve Eevee!" exclaimed the Eevee as it jumped into Devan's arms, snuggling up close, thanking him for all the help.

"Ha ha ha! You're very welcome. But I'm afraid I have to say good-bye now," said Devan with sorrow as he put the Eevee down.

"Eve? Eve Eevee!" cried the Eevee, not wanting to be left alone again. Devan stared the Eevee in the eyes; the Eevee staring back. Devan then noticed the eye color and the fur coloring of the Eevee. The Eevee had bright blue eyes, and as for the Eevee's fur, all of the fur was a light amber color.

"Oh… alright. Come on, we'd better get you a Poke Ball from the Poke Mart," said Devan as he motioned for the Eevee to follow him. As they walked, Devan also noticed that it stayed very close to him, always looking over its shoulder. Was it looking for something? Or was it keeping an eye out for a potential enemy?

Five minutes later…

"Well, here we are! Let's go-"

"Hey Devan!" yelled a girl running towards him.

"Oh, hey Kayla!" exclaimed Devan as the girl ran over and gave him a hug.

"Hey, Devan! You know your mom is looking for you," said Kayla.

"Well, let's just say something came up. Oh! Do you have an extra Poke Ball on you?" said Devan.

"Yeah, why?" asked Kayla as she pulled out a Poke Ball from her bag.

"Well, while I was fishing, I seen some Mandibuzz attacking this Eevee here, and she doesn't want to leave my side now," said Devan as he accepted the Poke Ball from Kayla.

"Oh, so that's why they were circling around! I was also curious as to what they were circling, but my Pokemon was at home, so I didn't bother," said Kayla.

Picking up the Eevee, Devan said, "Yeah, I rushed into the fight where this young Eevee was laying injured on the ground."

"Really?! Oh my gosh, if I had known they were circling a Pokemon, I would have rushed in right away!" exclaimed Kayla.

"I know, Kayla. But, I can't help but think that we were supposed to meet this way," said Devan.

"Wow. Oh! What did you decide to name her?" asked Kayla.

"I don't know, Kayla. I haven't really given it much thought," said Devan.

"Hmmm, how about Amber?" suggested Kayla, after giving the Eevee a quick look over.

"Amber, huh? What do you think?" asked Devan, looking at the Eevee.

"Eve! Eevee!" exclaimed the Eevee in happiness, snuggling Devan's cheek.

"Okay, Amber it is! Ready Amber?" asked Devan. Amber nodded in approval.

"Okay, just touch your paw to the button on this Poke Ball, and we'll be partners! Okay?" explained Devan.

"Eve! Eevee!" smiled Amber as she touched the Poke Ball with her paw, the capture mechanism activating, sucking Amber into the device, Amber allowing herself to be captured.

"Well, congratulations Cody! You're now an official trainer!" exclaimed Kayla.

"Thanks, Kayla," replied Devan. But if he only knew, what Amber would drag him into…


	2. Unacceptable!

The Trainer with an Aura Heart

By TheSpiritTrainer

Chapter 1: Unacceptable!

* * *

Hey everyone! This is my new story! I hope you enjoy! Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. Rights go to Game Freak and Nintendo.

* * *

"Hey mom, I'm home!" yelled Devan as he entered the house.

"Where have you been?! Do you know how worried I was?!" exclaimed the lady running up to him.

"Calm down, Evelyn. Be glad he's safe," said a man sitting at the table.

"I know, Harold. But still, where were you?" asked Evelyn.

"I was helping a Pokemon in distress," replied Devan. Just then, Harold noticed the Poke Ball in his hand.

"Where did you get the Poke Ball?!" yelled Harold.

"Kayla gave it to me," replied Devan.

"Did you capture the Pokemon?" asked Evelyn.

"Yeah, why?" replied Devan. Just then, Evelyn grabbed the Poke Ball!

"Unacceptable! You know I don't want you to have a Pokemon!" exclaimed Evelyn.

"But…"

"No buts about it! Go to your room! I shall get rid of whatever you caught!" ordered Evelyn. As Devan went up to his room, he paused before entering his room to overhear her plans.

"Harold, bring me my rifle and some rope!" ordered Evelyn.

"But dear, do you really want to do this?" asked Harold.

"Don't you even start, Harold! I don't want him to have a Pokemon ever! If I have to kill each one he brings home, then so be it," replied Evelyn.

Devan was stunned. He knew that his mom had lost her breeding license a few years ago, but now he knew why. Harold had told him it was because of poor care, but with all the gunshots before hand, Devan now knew that it was for Pokemon Murder.

"_Don't worry Amber. I won't let her kill you,_" Devan thought to himself.

"But dear, shouldn't we wait until he's asleep?" asked Harold.

"Hmmm… you're right. We'll do it at midnight," replied Evelyn.

Later that night…

Devan was wide awake lying in bed, thinking of how he could get Amber back. He then happened to glance over at his slingshot, then it hit him. He'd set them up!

"_Yes! All I have to do, is shoot out the window on the garage! That should get them out of bed!_" Devan thought to himself. He grabbed a paper weight off his desk and his slingshot, and headed over to the open window. He aimed at the window, pulled the sling as far back as he could, and fired.

Crash! The window shattered and the paper weight knocked over a tin can in the garage, making even more noise.

"What was that?!" exclaimed Harold.

"It sounded like it came from the garage!" exclaimed Evelyn.

"We'd better hurry and see what happened!" exclaimed Harold.

After a few minutes, Devan heard the door to his parents' room open, as well as a pair of footsteps heading down the stairs.

"_Yes! It worked!_" Devan thought to himself. He got out of bed and peered out the door. He then heard the back door open and shut downstairs.

"_Now's my chance!_" Devan thought to himself as he entered his parents' room. Inside was the gun and the rope that they were going to use. But where was the Poke Ball? He then glanced over to the safe. It was closed.

"_Usually that's open. I bet Amber is in there,_" Devan thought to himself as he headed to the safe. He tried the handle. No good.

"_Thank Arceus I remember the combination,_" Devan thought to himself as he carefully entered the code on the number lock, and opened the door. And sure enough, inside was Amber's Poke Ball. Devan pocketed the Poke Ball, closed the safe, and ran out the front door with his bag and some money.

"_I'd better let Kayla know what I'm going to do,_" thought Devan as he ran to her house as fast as he could. When he arrived, he seen that Kayla's light in her room was still on! She hadn't gone to bed yet!

"Kayla! Kayla it's me, Devan! I need to talk to you!" yelled Devan.

Kayla pushed open her window, and replied, "Devan? What's wrong?"

"My parents were planning on killing Amber! I have to go away and never return to Aspertia City! I hope you understand," said Devan.

"Well, if you're leaving, I'm going with you! Wait there!" exclaimed Kayla as she left the window. A few seconds later, you could hear her gathering stuff and putting it in a bag. After a few minutes, Kayla walked out the front door, with a bag on her shoulder and a Poke Ball on her shoulder strap.

"Spark and I are ready to go!" exclaimed Kayla as she gave a thumbs up.

"Good. We'd better leave now, this way my parents don't know," replied Devan.

"Agreed, but where's our first stop?" asked Kayla.

Devan thought a bit, then replied, "Floccesy Town. From there we head to Virbank City, then we take the ship to Castelia City, then basically anywhere."

"Okay! We'd better get a move on!" exclaimed Kayla.

"Right!" replied Devan.

As our young heroes walk through the gate heading to Floccesy Town,

They knew that their journey together,

Was just getting warmed up.

Where will their destiny take them?

Find out, as the journey begins…


	3. Floccesy Ranch Fiasco

Chapter 2: Floccesy Ranch Fiasco

"Devan? It's getting pretty late, shouldn't we set up camp for the night?" asked Kayla.

"We're almost to Floccesy Town. We can get a room at the Pokemon Center," replied Devan.

"Okay. Let's just hope they have a room," replied Kayla.

"Look! I can see the lights of the town!" exclaimed Devan.

"Great! My legs are killing me," sighed Kayla.

Bang!

"What was that?" asked Kayla as she grabbed Devan's arm.

"It has to be my parents! Quick! Hide!" exclaimed Devan as they dove behind some bushes. Just then, a old truck stopped in front of the bush, and out got Evelyn and Harold!

"Now where'd they go?!" exclaimed Evelyn.

"They couldn't have gotten far, let's check the Pokemon Center," suggested Harold.

"Right! And when I get my hands on that boy, I swear he is in for a paddling!" exclaimed Evelyn as they got into the truck. As it took off, the truck backfired and left Devan and Kayla in a cloud of exhaust.

"Cough cough! Well, cough, that screws that plan," said Devan in between coughs.

"Cough cough! Yeah. Now what do we do?" asked Kayla, coughing as well.

"Hmmm… what about Floccesy Ranch? They should have boarding rooms," said Devan.

"Okay! But how do we get there? We have to go past the Pokemon Center in order to get there!" said Kayla.

"I know! There's a river just ahead. If I recall right, that leads to the ranch!" explained Devan.

"Well? Let's go!" exclaimed Kayla.

A few minutes later…

"How much farther is the ranch? This route gives me the creeps," said Kayla, grabbing Devan's arm again.

"I can't tell. It's getting too dark," replied Devan.

"I have an idea! Go! Spark!" exclaimed Kayla as she released a Luxio from her Poke Ball.

"Oh right! Luxio can see well in the dark!" exclaimed Devan.

"Luxio?" asked the Spark Pokemon.

"Spark! We need you to guide us to Floccesy Ranch, okay?" asked Kayla.

"Lux!" replied Luxio, nodding.

Ten minutes later…

"Well, I can make out the ranch from here. Shouldn't be long now," said Kayla.

"Hold up!" exclaimed Devan as he grabbed Kayla and pulled her behind a tree.

"Hey! What was that for?" asked Kayla.

"I could make out my parents' truck! They're already there!" exclaimed Devan.

"Dang it! Now what'll we do?" asked Kayla.

"I don't know, Kayla… I don't know," replied Devan.

"Route 20 is just ahead. Think we can slip past them?" asked Kayla.

"I don't know, but that's our best shot right now. Let's go," replied Devan.

"Wait! Where's Spark?!" exclaimed Kayla, looking around.

"Look! Spark's over by my parents' truck! What's he doing?" exclaimed Devan as he looked on.

"He's bit the tire! Their tire is flat!" exclaimed Kayla.

"Quick! Let's go before they realize what happened!" exclaimed Devan.

"Right!" replied Kayla, who then whistled like a bird, causing Spark to run towards us.

Meanwhile…

"Hey… what's that noise?" asked Evelyn.

"No! The back tire! It's flat!" exclaimed Harold.

"So?! Put the spare on!" exclaimed Evelyn.

"That _was_ the spare!" exclaimed Harold.

"We have an extra spare tire at the house. I'll go get it," said the ranch owner, walking off to get the tire.

"Wait a minute… the tire was bit by something!" exclaimed Harold.

"The tire was what?!" exclaimed Evelyn. Just then, Harold touched the rim, and was sent back ten feet!

"Harold!" exclaimed Evelyn, running to his side.

"Oof… that was quite a shock," groaned Harold.

"I think I know who bit the tire. Kayla's Luxio," growled Evelyn.

Meanwhile…

"Great job, Spark! Return!" exclaimed Kayla as she returned her Luxio to its Poke Ball.

"Did you see how far he flew? That was hilarious!" laughed Devan.

"I know! But we'd better get to Virbank City, that is if we want to get to Castelia City," replied Kayla.

"Right. Well, let's get a move on. Virbank City won't come to us," said Devan,

Will Devan and Kayla make it to Castelia City?

Or will they have trouble with Evelyn and Harold?

Find out, as the journey continues…


	4. A Chill of Danger

Chapter 3: A Chill of Danger

"Man! Where'd this snowstorm come from?" yelled Devan over the howling winds.

"I'm not sure, but we'd better find some shelter soon!" Kayla yelled back.

We now join our young heroes en route to Virbank City, but on the way, our heroes seem to have been caught in a freak snowstorm!

"H-how c-c-cold do you figure it has g-g-gotten?" asked Devan, teeth chattering away.

"Well, based upon the current visibility issues, how much snow has fallen, and the wind speed, about five degrees," replied Kayla, who apparently wasn't shivering at all!

"H-how can y-you s-stand th-the c-cold?" asked Devan, shaking about as much as a paint mixer.

"I can make ice," replied Kayla.

"E-everybody knows how t-to make ice!" exclaimed Devan.

"No, I mean _form_ ice. You see, I can freeze the water droplets in the air with my aura," explained Kayla.

Devan's jaw dropped. "_She can freeze the air around her?! How is something like that even possible?!_" Devan thought to himself.

Kayla chuckled at the expression on his face. "_Sigh… now I remember why I have a crush on him,_" Kayla thought to herself, blushing a little at the thought.

"K-Kayla… do you s-see any s-shelter around?" stuttered Devan.

"Well, Virbank City's gate is just ahead, Devan. We can warm up in there," replied Kayla, grabbing Devan's hand, and leading him to the gate. When inside, the staff and some Pokemon trainers were gathered around the electric bulletin board!

"What's going on?" asked Kayla.

"There's a massive snowstorm that has covered most of Unova in up to eight inches of snow!" exclaimed one of the trainers.

"What?!" exclaimed Devan and Kayla as they ran over to the bulletin board. When they got there, here's what it read:

This is part of an all-points bulletin:

The president of Unova has issued a region-wide state of emergency.

Dozens of feet of snow is falling down on major cities, routes, and bridges.

About eighteen minutes ago, the Skyarrow bridge collapsed as a result of this heavy snowfall.

All residents of Unova are strongly urged to stay indoors until the storm passes.

"Now what? We need to get to Castelia City!" exclaimed Devan.

"I know, Devan. But you have to admit that it is a lot safer in here than-"

Creak!

"What was that?!" exclaimed Kayla, grabbing onto Devan for comfort.

"No! The roof supports! They're failing!" exclaimed one of the staff members.

"Take cover! It's coming down!" yelled a trainer.

CRASH! The entire roof collapsed on top of everyone!

Will our young heroes make it out alive?

Or is this the end of their journey?!

Find out, as the journey continues…


	5. The Dream and The Power

Chapter 4: The Dream and The Power

Wake up, Devan…

"Nnggh," groaned Devan as he slowly came to. When he did, he noticed that he wasn't with Kayla!

"Devan…" said a voice.

"Where… where am I?" asked Devan.

"You are deep within your aura, Devan…" replied the voice.

"My what? Where are you?" asked Devan. Just then, a blue light near him started to form into a person!

"My name… is Aaron," said the person.

"Aaron… where have I heard that name before?" said Devan, puzzled.

"Maybe… seeing my friend will jog your memory," said Aaron as another blue light started forming into something! It looked like a Pokemon!

"A Lucario? Wait… are you perhaps the aura guardian Sir Aaron?" asked Devan.

"Indeed I am… and you are one of my descendants, Devan," replied Aaron.

"Wait… I'm a what?!" exclaimed Devan in shock.

"You, not only by blood, but by aura too, are a reincarnation of me. If you go to Kanto, go to Cameran Palace in the town of Rota," explained Aaron.

"Wait, Cameran Palace? What's so special about there?" asked Devan.

"There, you will find one of my descendants. A Riolu, to be exact," replied Lucario.

"Devan? Devan, wake up!" said a familiar voice.

"It seems your friend is trying to wake you, Devan. We shall talk again soon," said Aaron.

"Oh, wait! Why am I so important to you?" said Devan as the area around him started to fade.

"Your fate and destiny lies at the Tree of Beginning… farewell…" replied Aaron as the area went totally black.

"Devan! Oh, Devan please wake up! You just can't be…" sobbed Kayla.

"Nnggh…" groaned Devan as he started to come to.

"Devan! Oh thank Arceus you're alright!" exclaimed Kayla, hugging Devan tightly.

"Too… tight!" said Devan, gasping for air.

"Oh! Sorry," apologized Kayla as she let go and helped Devan to his feet.

"Where are we?" asked Devan, looking around at the rubble around him.

"We're still at the Virbank City gate. You've been unconscious for almost two hours," replied Kayla.

"Two hours?! Holy crap! What time is it?" asked Devan.

"Almost eight in the morning," replied Kayla.

"Are the others okay?" asked Devan.

"Yeah, they left an hour ago," replied Kayla.

"Okay. Listen, I know where we're headed. Ever hear of the town of Rota?" asked Devan.

"Yeah. That's the town next to Cameran Palace, right?" asked Kayla.

"Yep. That's where we're headed," replied Devan.

"Why there? Why not someplace nicer, like the Almia region?" asked Kayla.

"I apparently have some business to attend to there," replied Devan.

"Like what?" asked Kayla.

"I'm not sure, but I just know that I've got to go there," replied Devan as he started to walk through the rubble.

"Hey! Wait up!" exclaimed Kayla, chasing after Devan.

After a bit of walking through rubble, Kayla and Devan finally arrived at Virbank City.

"Wow, definitely not what I was expecting," said Devan, stunned at what he was seeing. Here, not even a trace of snow was on the ground!

"I know! It's like, this town wasn't even touched!" exclaimed Kayla.

"Well, we can't worry about that now. We need to get to Castelia City," said Devan as they walked toward the docks. As they walked, they noticed that no one was outside!

"I wonder where everyone is…" said Kayla, holding Devan's hand for comfort.

"Yeah… it's almost like something out of a scary movie…" said Devan.

Clang!

"What was that?!" screamed Kayla as they turned around. They were very relieved to find out that a Rattata had only knocked over a garbage can.

"We really need to find someone. I'm starting to get a little nervous…" said Devan.

"Nnggh…"

"What was that?" asked Kayla.

"I think that was someone in pain! C'mon!" exclaimed Devan, now running towards the voice.

"Wait up!" exclaimed Kayla, now running after Devan. When they rounded the corner, they seen what appeared to be a trainer, trying to stay conscious!

"Are you alright?! What happened?" asked Devan.

"Who… who are you?" asked the trainer.

"I'm Devan, and this is Kayla. What happened to you? You look like you were in some sort of a street fight," asked Devan.

"The town… was attacked…" replied the trainer.

"WHAT?! By who?" asked Kayla as she tended to his wounds.

"Pokemon… grass and bug types…" replied the trainer.

Kayla and Devan looked at each other, stunned. "Were there any humans controlling them?" asked Devan.

"Not… sure…" stuttered the trainer.

"Don't worry, we'll protect you. What's your name?" asked Devan, helping the trainer to his feet.

"David," replied the trainer.

"Is this your Pokemon, David?" asked Kayla, grabbing a Poke Ball off the street.

"Yeah, thanks. Where are you two from?" asked David.

"We're from Aspertia City. Where are you from?" asked Devan.

"Not from around here, that's for sure. I'm from the town of Rota," replied David.

Devan and Kayla stood there in disbelief. "The town of Rota?!" exclaimed Devan.

"Yeah. Why do you sound so shocked?" asked David.

"It's just, that's where we're headed!" exclaimed Devan.

"Really?! So was I! That is… until I got attacked," replied David.

"Well, we need to get the townsfolk back. Any idea where they went?" asked Devan.

"Not really… all I remember seeing was a ship in the sky before I lost consciousness," replied David.

"That… doesn't make any sense. How can a ship fly?" asked Kayla.

"I'm not sure, but was it a sailing ship?" asked Devan.

"I think so… why?" asked David.

"That's why! Look!" exclaimed Devan, pointing to a old style sailing ship, but the only thing different was that the ship was hovering in the air!

"What is that?!" exclaimed Kayla, grabbing onto Devan.

"I don't know, but what's it doing?" wondered Devan as something started glowing under the ship! All of a sudden, the temperature must have dropped twenty-five degrees!

"Take cover!" yelled David, pushing Kayla and Devan behind a building, just as the ship fired a sphere from the hull! All of a sudden, where the sphere hit, a small glacier formed! As the ship shot multiple spheres, multiple glaciers formed inside the city!

"What… just happened?" asked Devan.

"I don't know…" replied David. Just then, a sphere was shot at Kayla!

"Kayla!" yelled Devan, running in front of her. Devan then put up his hands, closed his eyes, and said to himself, "_I won't let any harm come to you!_" At that moment, a blue force field formed around them!

"D-Devan! How are you…?" stuttered Kayla in amazement.

"This force field… it's made of aura!" exclaimed David.

"It's made of what?!" exclaimed Kayla. As the sphere hit the aura force field, it was immediately absorbed, causing the force field to drop in strength.

"We need to get out of here!" exclaimed David.

"Yeah, but how?" asked Kayla.

"My boat is parked a couple blocks from here. We can use it to escape!" replied David.

"Well? Let's go!" exclaimed Kayla, grabbing Devan.

"Hey! What's going on?" asked Devan.

"David's got a way for us to get to Rota! C'mon!" explained Kayla.

After a bit of running and sliding on some ice, the three finally made it to the pier.

"There she is… the Lady Eileen," said David, pointing to a small ferry boat.

"Is it fast?" asked Devan.

"Oh, man! You don't even know the meaning of the word 'fast' until you take a ride!" exclaimed David.

"The ship is turning this way!" exclaimed Kayla, pointing at the hovering ship, which was making a turn.

"Okay! All aboard!" yelled David as Devan helped Kayla onto the ship before getting on himself.

"Let's get out of here!" exclaimed Devan.

"You got it! Next stop, Rota!" exclaimed David as he turned the key in the ignition, the ship roaring to life. Within two minutes, they were already on their way out of the city, and headed… for Kanto.

Will they make it to Rota?

What was that mysterious force field and where did it come from?

Will their new found friend, David, be a friend? Or a foe?

Find out, as the journey continues…


	6. The Nightmare and The Hidden Feelings

Chapter 5: The Nightmare and The Hidden Feelings

We now join our young companions, Devan and Kayla, on their way to the city of Rota in the Kanto region. Accompanied by a new friend, David, they're already on their way, courtesy of David's boat, The Lady Eileen.

"Devan?" asked Kayla, taking a seat beside him.

"Yeah?" said Devan, closing his sketchbook.

"I… want to show you something," said Kayla.

"Okay. What do you want to show me?" asked Devan.

"I want you to hold your hands out in front of you, okay?" asked Kayla.

"Alright," replied Devan, doing as he was told.

"Now, concentrate only on your hands. But think pure thoughts while doing so," said Kayla.

"Okay…" said Devan, confused as to why she was doing this. But, he started to concentrate. He concentrated solely on his hands, thinking pure thoughts the whole time. Kayla was amazed at what happened next. Here a small sphere of blue light formed, almost magically, in his hands.

"Devan! Look at your hands, quick!" exclaimed Kayla.

"Why? I mean, it's just my hands we're talking-" Devan never finished the sentence. What he saw astounded him.

"Devan! Do you know what that sphere is made from?" asked Kayla.

"I have no clue! Is it a spirit?" asked Devan.

"It's your aura," replied Kayla.

Devan sat there, looking at the blue sphere in his hands. "_So this is what Sir Aaron meant when he said I was a descendant of him…_" Devan thought to himself.

"I heard you can use aura to communicate with people and Pokemon. You should try it and see for yourself," suggested Kayla.

"You really think so? Okay, I'll give it a shot!" replied Devan as he released Amber from her Poke Ball.

"Eevee?" asked Amber, wondering if something was wrong.

"Come here, Amber. I want to try something," said Devan. Amber carefully walked over to him, seeing as they were on a boat.

"Vee? Eevee?" asked Amber, who was very curious as to what Devan would try.

"Okay. Devan, hold Amber's paw, then do the same thing you did when you seen your aura. Okay?" instructed Kayla.

"Got it," replied Devan, holding Amber's right front paw, then concentrated. Pretty soon, Amber's paw started to glow the same color as Devan's hand!

"You can let go now," said Kayla. Devan then let go of Amber's paw.

"What was all that about?" asked Amber, not realizing that Devan could now hear every single word Amber said!

"A-Amber! I… I can understand you!" exclaimed Devan.

Amber sat there in disbelief. "Are you sure?" asked Amber.

"Ask me a question!" said Devan.

"Okay… what color are my eyes?" asked Amber.

"They're sapphire blue, with a hint of grey!" replied Devan.

Amber looked in the water, just to make sure he wasn't lying about the hint of grey. And sure enough, there was a hint of grey, just around the pupils.

"I… I can't believe it! You… really can understand me!" exclaimed Amber.

Picking Amber up, Devan replied, "I know! Isn't it awesome?"

"Ha ha ha! I see that it worked!" said Kayla.

"Hey everyone! Time for supper!" shouted David from the front of the ship.

After a hardy meal, David turned on the auto-pilot so we all could get some sleep.

Later that night…

Devan was in the middle of a terrifying nightmare. All of a sudden, Kayla awoke to the sound of rustling sheets. She looked over, and seen Devan tossing and turning. Obviously Devan didn't like what was going on in his sleep.

Inside Devan's dream…

"I won't let you go, Kayla!" yelled Devan. Here, Devan was holding onto Kayla's hand, struggling to pull her up the side of the cliff.

"Devan! If you don't let go, you'll be pulled over the side of the cliff with me! Go! Save the Tree of Beginning! Save Mew!" yelled Kayla, blowing Devan a kiss before letting go.

"KAYLA!" Devan yelled.

Meanwhile…

"Devan? Are you okay?" asked Kayla, trying to stir Devan from his slumber.

"KAYLA!" Devan yelled out.

"Devan! Wake up! I'm right here!" yelled Kayla. Finally, Devan awoke from his slumber.

"Kayla? Is that you?" asked Devan.

Grabbing Devan's hand, Kayla replied, "Yes, it's me! Don't worry, I'm right here."

"Oh, Kayla," cried Devan, hugging Kayla, resting his head on her shoulder.

Pulling his head up, Kayla gave Devan a kiss on the cheek, then replied, "There there, it's alright. You're okay." Suddenly, realization kicked in.

"K-Kayla! Did you just…" began Devan, blushing.

"I… think so!" replied Kayla, blushing as well.

At that precise moment, Devan and Kayla locked eyes. They stayed like that for two minutes. Then, they hugged each other, as if they were two magnets, two complete opposite ends, yet they attract each other.

"Kayla…" began Devan.

"I love you too, Devan," replied Kayla. Then, they did something they thought would never happen. They kissed.

When they finally broke the kiss, Devan said, "Kayla, there's something you should know…"

What will Devan tell Kayla?

Was the dream Devan had a warning?

How will the rest of the night go for Devan and Kayla?

Will it be "Smooth Sailing?"

Or will they have to fight the "Troubled Waters?"

Find out, as the journey continues…


	7. The Meeting, Part 1

Chapter 6: The Meeting, Part 1

"Kayla, there's something you should know…" said Devan after breaking the kiss.

"What is it Devan?" asked Kayla.

"Have you ever heard of the aura guardian, Sir Aaron?" asked Devan.

"I think so. Isn't he the one with the Lucario?" asked Kayla.

"Yeah. Anyways, I am a… I-I'm a…" stuttered Devan.

"You're a what, Devan?" asked Kayla.

"I'm a direct descendant of him, by blood, and by aura," replied Devan.

"Wait a minute… YOU'RE A WHAT?!" exclaimed Kayla in shock.

Meanwhile, behind the clouds…

"I'm a direct descendant of Sir Aaron the aura guardian," Devan's voice rang out through a speaker aboard the flying ship.

"We picked this up just a few seconds ago, my lord," said a person wearing what appeared to be a ninja's outfit.

"Excellent. Make the order to blast them off the face of the planet. We don't need any meddlers," said a man with a digital device over one eye.

"As you command, Lord Ghetsis," said the person, before vanishing into thin air and reappearing near a speaker.

"Shadow Triad One to weapons room and control deck; lower ship and fire at target 02-49875, over," said the person into a microphone.

"Aye aye sir, missiles are primed and at the ready, over," said someone on the other line.

"Begin descending, hold fire until target is in view," said the person.

"Aye aye, sir. Beginning descent," replied someone else.

Meanwhile…

"Apparently my fate and destiny lies at the Tree of Beginning, according to Sir Aaron. He told me to go there and find a Riolu, that I was told was a descendant of his Lucario," Devan explained. But just then, something caught his attention! Looking towards the sky, Devan saw the same flying ship that they seen at Virbank City!

"Kayla! Look! It's that ship again! They must have followed us!" exclaimed Devan, pointing to the flying ship.

"Ah, crap! David!" yelled Kayla, her and Devan, running to the wheel room, where David was sound asleep.

"David! David, wake up!" yelled Devan.

"Nnggh, grandma, is it cookie time?" grumbled David, before falling back to sleep.

"David! If you don't get up, there won't be any cookie time!" yelled Devan.

"What?! No cookie time?! I'm up! I'm up!" exclaimed David, jarring himself awake.

"David! That ship! It's back!" exclaimed Kayla. David turned his head to see the ship flying right behind them!

"Oh, shoot!" said David as he ran to the controls.

"What do they want with us?" asked Devan.

"Hold on tight! I'm putting her into overdrive!" yelled David as he pushed a couple buttons on the control panel.

"Wait, what's- WAAAAAAH!" exclaimed Kayla and Devan as David's ship accelerated to at least thirty-five miles per hour!

"I can see Rota!" exclaimed Kayla, holding on for dear life.

"Great! I'll contact the police!" said David as he picked up the microphone for a CB radio. "The Lady Eileen to Rota Police! Come in!"

"Rota Dispatch here, over," said someone over the radio.

"We need immediate assistance! We are being tailed by a flying sailing ship!" exclaimed David.

"David! Something just opened on the bottom of the ship!" yelled Devan.

"Can you describe this 'flying ship'?" asked Dispatch. All of a sudden, a missile was shot from the hull of the ship!

"David! They fired a missile!" yelled Kayla. David pushed another button, and a flare shot up, making the missile go after that and explode above them.

"What was that noise, Lady Eileen?" asked Dispatch.

"It shot a missile at us!" yelled David into the radio.

"Look, what does it look like? I need to know-"

"No, you look! We won't be here much longer if they keep this up!" interrupted David, who was angrier than a Beedrill.

"Okay, what's your name?" asked Dispatch.

"David! Son of the queen of Cameran Palace!" yelled David as another missile blew up above the boat.

Devan and Kayla were stunned. "Y-You're the son of the queen?!" exclaimed Devan and Kayla in unison.

"Look! Now isn't the time!" snapped David.

"Okay, Prince David! We're on it!" exclaimed Dispatch. A few seconds later, three missiles were fired at the flying ship! Two were blocked, but the third hit the ship in the front, causing it to retreat!

"Thank you, Dispatch! I'll make certain to let Lady Eileen know that you saved part of the royal family! Over and out!" said David, steering the ship towards the docks.

A few minutes later…

"Well, that was exciting," said Devan sarcastically.

"Yeah. Hey! Since you two also saved me, you've earned the right to come to Cameran Palace! C'mon!" exclaimed David.

What does the future hold for Devan and Kayla?

What will the queen say when she finds out what happened?

Find out, as the journey continues…


	8. The Meeting, Part 2

Chapter 7: The Meeting, Part 2

"Well, here we are! Welcome to Cameran Palace!" exclaimed David as he gestured towards the entrance of the castle.

As Kayla and Devan entered the Castle, they had all they could do to keep their mouths from dropping.

"It's beautiful in here!" exclaimed Kayla, gazing at the amazing architecture and the paintings of the royal family.

"Thanks, Kayla. Now come, I would like for you to meet my grandmother," replied David.

"Your grandmother?" asked Devan, walking towards the throne room.

"Yes, she has been here for many years. She's even met Sir Aaron's Lucario," said David.

Devan was stunned. Here, someone had actually met Sir Aaron's Lucario!

"Well, this is it guys. The throne room is right through these doors," said David, pushing open the doors.

Kayla and Devan were in awe. Here, the room was decked out in gold and crimson. On the walls, were more paintings of the royal family, but one painting caught Devan's eye.

"Say David, isn't this a portrait of Sir Aaron and his Lucario?" asked Devan, pointing to a very large painting of a person in a medieval knight's uniform holding a rather unusual staff. Next to the person was an obvious Lucario.

"Yep! Here at Cameran Palace, we hold an event every year thanking Sir Aaron for what he and his Lucario had done for the kingdom. The event usually consists of dancing, great foods, and Pokemon battles," replied David.

"That's right, David."

We turn around to see a woman in her late seventies, dressed like one of the people in another painting!

"Kayla, Devan, I'd like for you to meet the queen of Cameran Palace, Lady Eileen. Grandma, these are my friends, Kayla and Devan," introduced David.

"A pleasure to make your acquaintances, Kayla and Devan," said Lady Eileen, curtseying.

"The pleasure is ours, ma'am," replied Devan as he bowed and Kayla curtseyed.

"So, what brings you two to Cameran Palace?" asked Lady Eileen.

"Well, I…" began Devan, turning towards Kayla.

"It's okay, Devan. Tell them what you told me," said Kayla, comforting Devan.

"Okay… Lady Eileen, David… I'm a direct descendant of Sir Aaron, by blood, and by aura," explained Devan.

"Oh my goodness! Sir Aaron's descendant has finally returned to us!" exclaimed Lady Eileen with joy.

"Um… what do you mean, finally returned?" asked Devan, who was clearly puzzled.

"Follow me, Devan. I wish to show you something," said Lady Eileen, motioning for him to follow.

"Okay. Not sure what you want to show me, though," said Devan as he followed Lady Eileen.

A few minutes later…

"Here it is. This room was Sir Aaron's special study. We can't figure out what some of his books read, but maybe you can," said Lady Eileen as she unlocked the door.

"Well, if I can be of any help to you, I'll try my best," replied Devan, walking into the room. When he walked into the room, he felt like he had been transported into another world. There were so many books in this one room; Devan didn't know where to even begin!

"Um, which books did you want me to start with?" asked Devan. But when he turned around, the door was shut and Lady Eileen was gone.

"_Well, that's convenient,_" Devan thought to himself. Devan sat down on a chair, and closed his eyes. When he did this, though, he seen the entire room in a blue outline!

"_What in the world?!_" Devan thought to himself as he quickly opened his eyes. When he did this, the room went back to its original state!

"_Hmmm… I wonder…_" Devan thought to himself as he closed his eyes again. And sure enough, the blue outline was still there. But this time, Devan scanned the room, searching for anything out of the ordinary. When he did this, Devan noticed a book that seemed to be on fire! With his eyes still closed, he walked over to the book.

"A children's book?" Devan said to himself as he opened his eyes, grabbing the book. Here the book was entitled, "Explorers of truth."

"What do you have there, Devan?" asked Kayla as she walked in the room along with David.

"Some children's book. That's odd… a certain page is bookmarked," said Devan, now flipping to the bookmarked page.

"What does it say, Devan?" asked David.

"It says, 'Only the chosen ones may gain entry to the sacred world of Pokemon. If you are qualified, touch the portal,'" replied Devan.

"Qualified? What do they mean by that?" asked Kayla.

"I'm not sure, but I think it means that you have to be pure of heart and soul," replied Devan.

"Well? Why don't we touch the portal? You know, all three of us," suggested David.

"It's worth a shot. You with us, Kayla?" asked Devan.

"Um… oh, what the heck. Sure, I'm with you!" replied Kayla.

"Okay, on three. One… two… three!" said Devan as they touched the portal. All of a sudden, the book's portal started to glow! Then, it started sucking them in!

"WAAH!" they yelled as they were sucked into the book.

And as the book slammed shut, a new type of adventure… had begun.

What will happen to Devan, Kayla and David?

Where is the book taking them?

And… does anyone else know what happened to them?

Find out, as the journey continues…

* * *

Okay, first off, I'd like to sincerely apologize for not posting in a while. My great-grandmother's condition, with her parkinsonism and her FAST moving dimensha(not sure if I spelled that right, lol), is getting even worse. She now can barely move, and needs help eating and walking to the bathroom, as well as other needs that I shall not mention. So, I've had to help out a LOT more than usual, and I've had to close my bike shop until further notice as well. Also, for those reading "Latias and the Spirit Trainer: The Challenge", it is now put on hold until further notice. As always, have a great day.


	9. New World, New Journey

Chapter 8: New World, New Journey

"Ugh… where… where am I?" said Devan as he came to. When he looked around, he noticed he was on a beach. But where were Kayla and David?

"Kayla? David? Where are you guys?" yelled Devan. No response.

"KAYLA?! DAVID?!" shouted Devan. Still… no response.

Meanwhile, in a forest…

"Devan? Kayla?" yelled David.

"_Where could they be?_" David thought to himself.

Meanwhile, on a mountain…

"DEVAN?! DAVID?!" shouted Kayla over the howling wind on the mountain peak.

"_Where are they?_" Kayla thought to herself as she scratched her head with her paw. "_My paw?!_" Kayla thought to herself as she looked at the rest of herself.

"_I… I'm an Umbreon!_" Kayla thought in shock.

Meanwhile, on the beach…

"Oh, Kayla… what if I never see you again? And David… I need to find him as well…" Devan thought out loud.

"Hey, are you alright?"

"No… my friends are gone and I don't know where they are…" replied Devan.

"I could help you look for them,"

"You could?! Oh, thank- WAAH!" exclaimed Devan as he turned around to a Riolu!

"Are you okay?" asked the Riolu.

"Y-you just… talked! But, Pokemon can't talk!" exclaimed Devan.

"What do you mean? You're a Pokemon too!" said the Riolu.

"WHAT?! No I'm not! I'm a trainer! A human!" exclaimed Devan.

"A human?! But you look like an Eevee to me!" exclaimed the Riolu.

Devan quickly ran over to a nearby pond and looked in it. To his astonishment, an Eevee was what he seen instead of his normal self!

"It… can't be!" exclaimed Devan in shock.

"Just a question; were your friends human, too?" asked the Riolu.

"Yeah, why?" asked Devan.

"Well, judging upon the fact that you turned Pokemon, I think that your friends probably turned Pokemon, too," said the Riolu.

"You think so?" asked Devan.

"Well, I don't know for sure, but it could happen. Name's Ryan, by the way," said the Riolu, extending his paw.

"Devan," replied Devan, extending his paw to meet Ryan's.

"Come on, Devan. I'll introduce you to the team," said Ryan, motioning for Devan to follow.

"Team?" asked Devan as he followed Ryan.

Meanwhile, on the mountain…

"Good thing I found this cave before the storm hit," said Kayla.

"Who goes there?!"

"Devan? Is that you?" asked Kayla.

"Honey, don't be so mean. Clearly this Pokemon is lost." Just then, two Glaceons walked out of the darkness!

"Sorry about that, my dear. But I'm afraid you've walked into our den," said the female Glaceon.

"Oh! I'm sorry, it's just that I'm trying to find my friends, but I'm not having any luck," replied Kayla.

"My apologies, ma'am. I just didn't want anything to happen to our kids," said the male Glaceon.

"Oh, I can understand that feeling. By the way, have you two seen any humans around here?" asked Kayla.

"I'm afraid not. You see, this world is inhabited only by Pokemon, but then again, everybody knows that," said the female Glaceon.

"I know this may come as a shock to you, but I, originally, was a human," explained Kayla.

"WHAT?!" exclaimed the Glaceons.

"Yes. You see, I was traveling with a couple of friends, and," began Kayla as she started to explain what had taken place.

"Meanwhile, in the forest…

"I'm a Scizor?!" exclaimed David.

"Intruder! Intruder!" chanted a swarm of Beedrill as they surrounded David.

"Well, time to see what I can do in battle!" said David, getting into a battle stance.

Meanwhile, with Devan…

"Oh, so that's how you got here. I think that book had a dimensional hole in it," said Ryan.

"What's that?" asked Devan.

"A dimensional hole is like a portal that can transport Pokemon, or in your case, humans, to different times or worlds. Many Pokemon have gone missing because of these," explained Ryan.

"Oh. So maybe that's why there are so many Pokemon in my world. They all came from this world," pondered Devan.

"Maybe. Well, here's our team base. C'mon! I'll introduce you to the rest of the team!" said Ryan, motioning for Devan to follow.

"Okay," replied Devan, following close behind. As they entered the base, it almost looked like a regular home!

"Rangers, all hands to main entrance!" shouted Ryan. Just then, a Leafeon, a Monferno, and a Weavile came down a ladder!

"What's up, Ryan? And who's the new guy?" said the Monferno, saluting along with the others.

"At ease. This is Devan. Now, you may not believe me when I say this, but Devan is a human," said Ryan.

"WHAT?!" they exclaimed.

"I'm afraid so. Devan, let me introduce the team. The Monferno is Kindle, the Leafeon is Holly, and last but not least, Icestorm the Weavile," said Ryan.

"Nice to meet you all," said Devan.

"Ryan, a word in private, please," said Kindle.

"Alright. Holly, can you show Devan around the base?" asked Ryan.

"Yes, sir! Come along, Devan," said Holly, motioning for Devan to follow. As Devan followed Holly further into the base, Ryan and Kindle went outside.

"Alright Kindle, what is it?" asked Ryan.

"Ryan, as your second in command, as well as your advisor, I am worried for the team's safety," said Kindle in a stern, but worried, voice.

"I understand your concern, Kindle. And don't think that I haven't thought that his situation isn't strange, but his aura is very pure. I partially believe him, but only time will tell," said Ryan, walking back into the base.

"So, that's pretty much everything," said Holly as Devan and her returned to the entrance.

"Well, thanks for showing me around, Holly. But now, I really need to find my friends," said Devan as he headed for the door.

"But Devan! It's almost night time. Shouldn't you wait for tomorrow?" asked Holly.

"She's right. All sorts of bandits come out at night. Your best bet would be to wait until morning," said Ryan.

"Alright…" said Devan with sorrow.

Will Devan, Kayla and David be reunited?

Can they even find a way home?

Find out, as the journey continues…


	10. Merry Christmas, Indeed

Chapter 9: Merry Christmas, Indeed

The next morning, Kayla awoke bright and early, eager to locate her friends. As she walked to the den entrance, she noticed something strange. Here, a Scizor was flying away from a swarm of Beedrill!

"Huh?" said Kayla, puzzled as to why a Scizor would be running _away_ from a fight. Then, she overheard the Scizor say something interesting…

"Dang it! If only I knew what happened to my Pokemon," said the Scizor as it flew straight for Kayla!

"David!" Kayla yelled, "Over here!"

"Kayla? Help me Kayla! These Beedrill want to kill me!" shouted David, dodging another Pin Missile attack.

"David! Think fast!" shouted Kayla, launching an Ice Shard attack.

"Oh crap!" said David, quickly dropping as the Ice Shard attack flew over his head, hitting the swarm.

"Retreat! Retreat!" chanted the Beedrill as they turned around and headed back into the forest.

"David! Are you alright?" asked Kayla, David landing next to her.

"Phew! Yeah, thanks to you. Those Beedrill were seeing red!" exclaimed David. Kayla sweat dropped.

"I guess we both turned into Pokemon," said Kayla.

"Yeah, I guess so. Have you seen Devan?" asked David. Upon David saying that, Kayla broke into tears.

"Waah! What did I say?" asked David, not knowing what he did wrong.

"Sniff… you didn't do anything, David. It's just… I… I…" began Kayla before breaking into tears again.

"You miss him, don't you?" said David.

"More than that, David," replied Kayla.

Meanwhile, with Devan…

"Just a question; what day is it?" asked Devan.

"Arceus Eve. Why?" replied Ryan.

"Just wondering, that's all. What exactly is 'Arceus Eve' anyway?" asked Devan.

"Arceus Eve and Arceus Day is a time of giving. It also happens to be the day Arceus created the universe," explained Ryan.

"It sounds a lot like what we humans call 'Christmas'," said Devan.

"Ryan!" shouted Icestorm.

"What is it, Icestorm?" asked Ryan.

"We got us a new job! Says here that some Scizor and Umbreon are being attacked by a swarm of Beedrill!" replied Icestorm.

"Dang those Beedrill! They always seem to cause trouble whenever someone even sets so much as a foot into their territory! What's the location?" said Ryan.

"Mt. Crystal!" replied Icestorm.

"Tell them help is on the way! Holly, prep the medic ward! Kindle, Devan, you're with me," ordered Ryan.

"Right!"

Meanwhile, on Mt. Crystal…

"Man, I hope help gets here soon," said Kayla as she hit another Beedrill with her Ice Shard attack.

"Ugh…" groaned David. Here, David had been hit by a Poison Sting attack shielding Kayla, and the poison effect kicked in.

"Hang in there, David," said Kayla, fighting off a few more Beedrill.

"Poison Sting!" shouted a Beedrill before launching a rapid fire barrage of poison needles at Kayla!

"Ahhh!" exclaimed Kayla as she took the full brunt of the attack, herself getting poisoned as well.

"Aura sphere!"

"Swift!"

"Flamethrower!"

"Ahhh! Retreat! Retreat!" shouted the Beedrill as they got hit by all three attacks, forcing them to retreat.

"Kindle! Check them for a pulse!" shouted Ryan.

"David…" groaned Kayla before passing out.

"Area's secure, Ryan!" said Devan before running over to help. Just then, Devan noticed the goggles on the Umbreon's head! They were Kayla's!

"Ryan! Those are Kayla's goggles!" exclaimed Devan.

"Ryan! Their pulses are dropping!" exclaimed Kindle.

"Hurry! Get them close together!" shouted Ryan as he pulled out what appeared to be a Poke Ball-shaped badge! He pushed the button on the middle, and Kayla and David teleported!

"What just happened?" asked Devan.

"You're about to find out!" said Ryan as Kindle, Devan and him teleported to the team base.

A few hours later…

"Holly! Status report!" said Ryan.

"They're recovering at a steady rate, Ryan. In fact, the Umbreon is already awake," replied Holly. When Devan heard that, his ears perked up.

"Can I see the Umbreon?" asked Devan.

"Of course," replied Holly.

"Thanks, Holly," said Devan as he walked in. Devan didn't notice this before, but the Umbreon was a shiny! It also appeared to be a female.

"Oh! Hi there. Thanks for rescuing us," said Kayla.

"You're welcome. How's your friend holding up?" asked Devan.

"David's doing a lot better than he was, that's for sure. I'm Kayla by the way," said Kayla, extending her paw in friendship. Upon hearing that, Devan started to cry tears of joy.

"Are you alright?" asked Kayla. Just then, Devan tackled Kayla in a playful manner!

"Hey! What was that for?" asked Kayla.

"It's me! Devan!" exclaimed Devan, tears of joy still running down his face.

"Devan?! Oh, Arceus! Devan!" said Kayla with joy as she tackled him back. Upon hearing the name "Devan," David woke up and seen Kayla tackling Devan under a mistletoe!

"Hey Kayla! Who's the Eevee?" asked David.

"Hahaha! It's Devan!" exclaimed Kayla with joy.

"Hahaha! Hey there, Devan! Oh! By the way, do you two realize what you're standing under?" said David, chuckling.

"Huh?" said Devan and Kayla in unison as they looked up to see a mistletoe. At that time, both Kayla and Devan's faces went a deep scarlet red.

"I'll leave you two alone," said David as he walked out of the room, leaving Kayla and Devan beneath the mistletoe.

"Kayla, I was so worried that I may never see you again. I thought you were gone," said Devan.

"Same here. I always thought of you, Devan," replied Kayla.

"Kayla, I…" began Devan.

"I love you too, Devan," replied Kayla. Then, as the clock struck midnight, signaling Arceus Day, Kayla and Devan, kissed under the mistletoe.

It appears that Kayla, Devan, and David have found each other once again.

And it appears that Devan and Kayla's bond grows ever stronger.

But, the big question still remains…

How do they get home?

Find out, as the journey continues…

* * *

Hey everyone! This WAS supposed to come out on Christmas, but I thought, "Oh... what the heck." So here it is! Have a very merry holidays! And I shall try to write a "Arceus Day" special for this story, just for Christmas Day, as my gift to you readers! Until next time, Happy Holidays!


	11. The Present of Love

Chapter 10: The Present of Love

It's Arceus Day, and Devan, Kayla and David are helping put up the final decorations around the team base.

"This is going to be a holiday to remember!" exclaimed Holly, putting another berry on the tree.

"You can say that again, Holly!" exclaimed Devan, helping to put up a strand of garland.

"Well, the front of the base is done!" exclaimed Kayla as David and her walked in from outside.

"Okay everyone! Time to open presents!" exclaimed Ryan.

That comment hit Kayla and Devan like a ton of bricks. Here, they had traveled to Kanto together, teleported to an all Pokemon world, and even kissed under the mistletoe! But yet, they had completely forgotten to get one another a present!

"Ummm… I'll be right back!" exclaimed Devan and Kayla in unison as they rushed out the door.

After running together for about a mile, they both decided to stop and rest before going their separate ways to find presents.

"Kayla?" asked Devan.

"Yeah?"

"Were you going to find me a present?" asked Devan.

"Ummm… yeah," said Kayla, blushing a little.

"Me too," replied Devan, also blushing a bit.

They both sat there for what seemed like an eternity. Then, Devan turned to Kayla and said, "There's only one thing I want for Arceus Day."

"Oh? And what might that be?" asked Kayla, turning her head away from watching the rising moon.

Devan swallowed, steeling himself for what he would say, then replied, "You."

Kayla was stunned. But just as Kayla was about to speak, Devan cut her off.

"Kayla… ever since we first became friends, ever since the first day we played together… I've had a secret crush on you," began Devan.

"And I-"

"Hold on, Kayla. Let me finish. Kayla, I guess… I mean, what I'm trying to say is…"

"Yes?"

Devan swallowed again, then said these five words, "Will you be my girlfriend?"

Kayla was in total shock. Here, Devan had just asked her if she wanted to be his girlfriend! "I… don't know what to say," stuttered Kayla.

Devan leaned in closer, and kissing her on the cheek, replied, "Say yes."

"Oh, Devan… yes. Yes, I will be your girlfriend, but," began Kayla.

"But? But what?" asked Devan.

"But only, if you'll be my mate in this world," replied Kayla, her face now a deep scarlet.

Now Devan was the one in shock. Did Kayla just ask him to be her mate? "You just… yes! Yes, I will!" exclaimed Devan, tears of joy running down both their faces.

"Devan,"

"Kayla,"

Then, as they kissed under the moonlit sky, something happened. Devan started to glow! Then he started morphing, little bits at a time! Devan… was evolving! As they broke the kiss, the evolution had just finished. When Kayla opened her eyes, here an Umbreon stood before her!

"Devan?" asked Kayla.

"Yeah?" replied the Umbreon. It _was_ Devan!

"Devan! You evolved!" exclaimed Kayla.

"Really?" said Devan as he checked himself over. "Hey! Now this, I like!" Kayla just laughed.

"C'mon. The others are waiting," said Kayla.

As they walked back the way they came, they didn't notice the Cofagrigus lurking in the shadows.

"Hmmm… so Devan and Kayla turned into Pokemon along with me and most of Team Plasma. No matter… we shall have the power of the aura soon enough…" chuckled the Cofagrigus, disappearing into the shadows of the night.

Who was the Cofagrigus?

What will the others think of Devan's evolution?

And, what did the Cofagrigus mean by, "The power of the Aura?"

Find out, as the adventure continues…

* * *

Hey everyone! Here is my Christmas special, one day ahead of schedule! First off, I'd like to thank my best friend, Swifteevee from Flipnote Hatena, for letting me use her O.C's in the story. So, thanks! Second, here's hoping all of my friendly readers have a Merry "Arceus Day"(XD), and a Happy new year! Third, yes, I know the chapter was short, but hey, it's the holidays alright? At least I GAVE a present to all my followers! Lol, just kidding! But, the reason that this chapter was so short, was because this chapter was actually a dream I had last night! Yeah! I know! But anyways, Happy Holidays!


	12. Kyurem's Chill

Chapter 11: Kyurem's Chill

A few months have passed since David, Kayla, and Devan were dragged into this new world. Kayla and Devan have become much closer than before, and Kayla has started becoming more friendly and less shy and scared. David has been training with Kindle, Icestorm, and Ryan to harness his powers in battle. But, even though they enjoy being in this world, Devan, Kayla, and David are starting to miss home.

"Ice Shard!" exclaimed Icestorm, blowing shards of ice at David.

"David! Counter with your Bullet Punch!" yelled Ryan. But David made no move to try and stop the Bullet Punch. When the Ice Shard attack got too close for comfort, Ryan stepped in and countered with an Aura Sphere attack.

"David! Why didn't you block that attack? Or at least tried to counter it?" asked Ryan.

"Hmm? Oh, sorry guys," replied David.

"What's wrong, David?" asked Icestorm.

"Oh, I guess I, miss home," replied David.

Meanwhile, Kayla and Devan are learning some creative new ways to treat wounds. But Devan doesn't seem to be paying attention…

"Now, you take the Pecha Berry and… Devan are you listening?" asked Holly.

"Hmm? Oh, sorry Holly. I must have been off in my own thoughts for a second there," replied Devan.

"What's wrong, Devan?" asked Kayla.

"I just miss our world, that's all," replied Devan. But just then, David, Kindle, Ryan, and Icestorm came running in!

"Holly! Devan! Kayla! We've got to go! Now!" exclaimed Ryan.

"Why?" asked Holly.

"It's Kyurem! And he's on a rampage! He's already destroyed Treasure Town!" exclaimed Ryan.

"Oh Arceus! C'mon, Devan! C'mon Kayla!" exclaimed Holly, running for the door.

"If Kyurem is capable of such a feat as destroying an entire town, I don't want to know what he would do to us! C'mon, Devan!" exclaimed Kayla, now running after Holly.

"I'm right behind you!" exclaimed Devan, now running to catch up with the others. Suddenly, Devan noticed Kayla's goggles on the floor! He quickly grabbed them and headed for the door.

"Where's Devan!?" exclaimed Kayla.

"I'm here!" replied Devan, now running up to the others.

"My goggles! Where were they?" asked Kayla, taking the goggles from Devan and putting them on.

"You left them in the base," replied Devan.

"DEVAN! WHERE IS THAT UNGRATEFUL LITTLE REJECT FROM ARCEUS?!" boomed a voice.

"Grrr… who said that?!" exclaimed Devan.

"C'mon Devan! We have to go!" exclaimed Kayla. Just then, an Ice Beam attack was launched at Holly!

"Shadow Ball!" exclaimed Devan, launching the attack at the Ice Beam, stopping it cold. But then, a large dragon appeared over the hill! The dragon appeared to be made partially out of ice!

"It's Kyurem! Run!" shouted Holly. But as she tried to retreat, five Glalie and a Froslass surrounded us!

"You're not going anywhere!" chuckled the Glalie. Just then, Kyurem landed in front of us!

"YOU SEVEN! WHICH ONE OF YOU IS DEVAN?!" boomed Kyurem.

"I am," replied Devan, courage eminent in his voice as he stepped forward.

"YOU HAVE DESECRATED THE RESTING PLACE OF THE LORDS!" boomed Kyurem, rage eminent in his voice.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" asked Devan.

"YOU HAVE RESURRECTED THE LORD DARKRAI AND TURNED HIM AGAINST THE WORLD! NOW YOU SHALL BE PUNISHED FOR YOUR CRIME!" boomed Kyurem.

"WHAT?! No I didn't! I was with them the entire-"

"SILENCE, WORM!" exclaimed Kyurem, launching a Hyper Beam attack at a nearby tree, incinerating it in one blast.

"Grrr… who are you calling worm, you stinking excuse for a dragon?!" yelled Devan.

"THAT'S IT! YOU WILL SUFFER FOR ETERNITY FOR THAT! GLACIATE!" roared Kyurem, his rage pushed over the edge. He then proceeded to form small floating glaciers around Devan, growing to almost twice his size!

"YOU SHALL BE AN EXAMPLE TO ALL WHO STAND IN MY WAY!" roared Kyurem, launching the Glaciate attack. The glaciers touched Devan, encasing him in a six foot tall glacier!

"DEVAN!" exclaimed Kayla, running over to the glacier, crying her eyes out.

"_No… Devan… Devan, please… break free, please!_" Kayla pleaded, but to no avail. Kayla had all she could do just to look at her crush, frozen in six feet of ice, with no possible means of escape.

"WHY DO YOU PLEAD FOR HIS LIFE?" asked Kyurem.

"Because I love him! If it were the other way around, with me encased in that ice prison, he would do the same for me!" exclaimed Kayla. But, as she stepped forward, she stepped in a pool of water!

"NO! IT… IT CAN'T BE!" exclaimed Kyurem. Kayla turned towards the ice prison. Here, it was melting and cracking!

"C'mon, Devan! You can do it! I believe in you!" exclaimed Kayla. Just as she said that, blue streams of light poured from the cracks in the ice! Then, the ice exploded into dust!

"Do you really think that'll hold the reincarnation of the aura guardian, Sir Aaron?!" exclaimed Devan. But just as he said that, Devan collapsed on the ground!

"Devan!" exclaimed Kayla, kneeling down beside him.

"NO, I DON'T. I KNEW THAT YOU WERE GOING TO BE A POWERFUL OPPONENT, SO I DEVISED A PLAN SO YOU'D USE UP YOUR POWER BEFORE BEING ABLE TO ATTACK ME DIRECTLY. NOW, I SHALL FINISH YOU! SHADOW CLAW!" exclaimed Kyurem, his claws covered in a demonic glow, as he swung at Devan!

Will Devan be alright?

Or, is this the end of the story?!

Find out, as the adventure continues…

* * *

Well everyone, I've got good news... and bad news. The good news is here is the next chapter! The bad news is that my great-grandmother now has to go into the hospital. She sadly won't let anyone feed her, and she's becoming more unstable when walking. I wish there was more we could do, but it's in the lord's hands now... Please, if you can just keep her in your minds and pray that she gets better, it would be greatly appreciated. Until next chapter, ttfn! Ta Ta for now!


	13. The Sacred Swords

Chapter 12: The Sacred Swords

"Do you really think that'll hold the reincarnation of the aura guardian, Sir Aaron?!" exclaimed Devan. But just as he said that, Devan collapsed on the ground!

"Devan!" exclaimed Kayla, kneeling down beside him.

"NO, I DON'T. I KNEW THAT YOU WERE GOING TO BE A POWERFUL OPPONENT, SO I DEVISED A PLAN SO YOU'D USE UP YOUR POWER BEFORE BEING ABLE TO ATTACK ME DIRECTLY. NOW, I SHALL FINISH YOU! SHADOW CLAW!" exclaimed Kyurem, his claws covered in a demonic glow, as he swung at Devan!

"Aura Sphere!" shouted a Pokemon. All of a sudden, an Aura Sphere attack was launched from the forest!

"GAAH!" exclaimed Kyurem as he took a few steps back from the blast. "WHO DARES INTERRUPT ME?!"

"We do," said four Pokemon in unison. At that moment, a Cobalion, Virizion, Terrakion, and a Keldeo jump out of the forest!

"WELL, IF IT ISN'T THE SWORDS OF JUSTICE. IT HAS BEEN A WHILE," chuckled Kyurem.

"Stop this madness, Kyurem! They have done no harm!" exclaimed Cobalion.

"THEY HAVEN'T… BUT THAT ONE HAS," said Kyurem, pointing to Devan, who was still unconscious.

"What has that innocent Pokemon done to you, that you end up destroying Treasure Town?! Hundreds of Pokemon have been injured because of your rampage!" shouted Terrakion.

"HE HAS RESSURECTED THE DARK ONE! HE RESSURECTED DARKRAI!" boomed Kyurem.

"He did nothing! He was with us the entire time!" exclaimed Kayla.

"SILENCE! GLACIATE!" exclaimed Kyurem, preparing another Glaciate attack.

"Not so fast, Kyurem! Sacred Sword!" shouted Virizion as a green, glowing horn grew out of her head. She then proceeded to slash Kyurem with so much strength, that he was sent back twenty feet!

"GRRR… WHY DO YOU DEFEND HIM?!" growled Kyurem.

"Because I saw who did it! It was a Zoroark! Not him!" exclaimed Keldeo.

"A ZOROARK?!" exclaimed Kyurem, now glancing back at Devan, then back to the Swords of Justice.

"ARE YOU CERTAIN?" asked Kyurem.

"We are. I even saw the Zoroark myself," said Cobalion.

Kyurem pondered the thought of a Zoroark resurrecting Darkrai. He then said, "ALRIGHT. I SHALL BELIEVE YOU… FOR NOW. BUT! IF HE SO MUCH AS FOULS UP ONCE, ARCUES HELP ME; I WILL SEE TO HIS EXECUTION MYSELF!"

"And we shall see that he gets a fair trial if he does," said Virizion.

Kyurem nodded, then turned to the Glalie and the Froslass and said, "COME."

Kayla then turned to the Swords of Justice, tears welling up in her eyes, and said, "Thank you for saving him."

"You're very welcome, young lady. But, I am afraid we cannot stay here. We shall talk more at our place," said Cobalion.

"But what about Devan? Can you heal him?" asked David.

"We shall heal him at our place. I have everything we need back there," said Virizion.

"Good. Terrakion, can you carry Devan?" asked Cobalion.

"Sure, Cobalion," replied Terrakion as David carefully picked up Devan and placed him on Terrakion's back.

Later, at The Swords of Justice's place…

Devan slowly opened his eyes after being unconscious for about three hours. His head hurt quite a bit, but it was bearable. As he went to get up, he suddenly felt a paw on his back. Devan turned his head, and was relieved to find that it was only Kayla. Here, Kayla had fallen asleep watching over him.

"_Heheh. Now I know why she asked me to be her mate in this world. She feels the same way I do, we both care deeply about each other,_" Devan thought to himself as he carefully lay back down and waited for her to wake up.

A few minutes later, Kayla woke up as well.

"Well, good morning, sunshine. Heheh," chuckled Devan as Kayla opened her eyes.

"Speak for yourself, goofball. Heheheh," replied Kayla, chuckling at her own remark.

"Hahaha! Yeah, I guess you're right," replied Devan.

"Well, now that you two are awake, we can discuss what has happened," said Cobalion, now walking over.

"I agree. There are some things that need to be discussed," said Virizion as she walked over along with everyone else.

"First off, where did you three originally come from? You rarely see Scizor or Umbreon in these parts," asked Cobalion.

"I know this may be beyond your belief, but the three of us are actually humans," replied Devan.

Cobalion, Virizion, Terrakion, and Keldeo were stunned.

"That can only mean one thing… This world is in danger," said Cobalion.

"Are you certain, Cobalion?" asked Virizion.

"I am afraid so, Virizion," replied Cobalion. He then turned towards Devan. "I think you are a special person, Devan. I think you know what I am talking about."

"You mean, my aura abilities?" asked Devan.

"Precisely. That is how we shall defeat Darkrai, and whoever resurrected him," replied Cobalion.

"Not if we can help it!"

Who said that?

What will happen?

Find out, as the journey continues…

* * *

**Sorry for the delay! My internet has been giving me grief, that and a bad case of writers' block. But I now am working on chapter 13! And boy! Is it a good one! Until then, this is TheSpiritTrainer, signing off.**


	14. A Storm in the Shadows

Chapter 13: A Storm in the Shadows

"Who goes there?! Show yourself!" commanded Cobalion.

"Heheheh… are you certain that's what you want?" said a group of demonic voices.

The voices gave Devan a case of the chills. Devan quickly closed his eyes and tried to sense where the enemy was. What he saw, astounded him. Here, at least fifty dark auras were surrounding them!

"Guys! We're surrounded!" exclaimed Devan.

"But I don't see anyone!" said Keldeo, about to take a step forward.

"Keldeo! Watch out!" exclaimed Devan, launching a Shadow Ball attack right in front of him, hitting a Sableye using Shadow Sneak!

"Gaah!" exclaimed the Sableye, flying through the air.

"Thanks, Devan!" said Keldeo.

"Shadows, attack!" yelled a voice. All of a sudden, the rest of the dark-aura Pokemon rose from the shadows, Shadow Ball attacks at the ready.

"There's too many!" exclaimed Holly.

"Everyone group around me! I'll try to get us out of here!" yelled Devan.

"How?" asked Kayla as her and the rest of the group gathered around Devan.

"I'm going to teleport us, if this works. Or, I could be wrong," replied Devan as he started to glow a bright blue. Pretty soon, everyone was glowing the same color!

"Shadows, use Shadow Ball!" said the voice.

"Here goes nothing!" exclaimed Devan as he opened his eyes. At that moment, a blue flame encased the group. When the Shadow Ball attacks hit the flame, there was a big explosion! But when the dust settled, the group was nowhere to be found!

"Wh-what?!" exclaimed the Sableye in shock.

"They… disappeared!? No, teleportation. Shadows! Spread out and FIND THEM!" exclaimed the voice.

Meanwhile…

"Where the heck are we?" asked Kayla, looking at Devan.

"Don't look at me!" said Devan.

"Dark Crater…" said Cobalion.

Kayla and Devan look at each other, turn to Cobalion, and say, "Where?"

"Dark Crater is basically a Volcano with a dark past. This is the place where Darkrai was defeated," explained Virizion.

"Wait, the Darkrai that Kyurem mentioned!? _That_ Darkrai!?" exclaimed Ryan.

"I'm afraid so," replied Cobalion.

Devan, looking over at Kayla, noticed she didn't look too good.

"Kayla? Are you alright?" asked Devan, now by her side.

"My… stomach," groaned Kayla. Clearly she was in pain.

"Virizion! Kayla's stomach!" shouted Holly.

"Everyone stay calm. Kayla, is it a sharp pain? Or a constant pain?" asked Virizion.

"It feels like a sharp pain that moves," said Kayla, painfully.

"Kayla, you're going to have a child," said Virizion.

"Wait… WHAT!?" exclaimed Devan.

"You're going to be a father, Devan!" exclaimed Holly.

"Oh… Kayla," sniffed Devan, now cuddling his mate.

A few minutes later…

"Devan?" asked Virizion, walking out from behind a small hot spring.

Devan and the others, except for Holly, had been literally pushed away from them so they could concentrate.

"Yeah Virizion?" asked Devan, walking to meet her.

"Congratulations. It's a boy," congratulated Virizion.

"Can I see her?" asked Devan.

"Of course. Go right ahead," replied Virizion.

Devan nodded and walked around the corner to see a smiling Kayla and a sleeping Eevee.

"How is he?" asked Devan.

"He's sleeping now," replied Kayla.

"What should we name him?" asked Devan.

"I was thinking… Storm," replied Kayla.

"Storm… I love it," said Devan, nuzzling Kayla's cheek.

At the moment Kayla mentioned the name 'Storm', you could've sworn you could've seen a smile cross Storm's face.

As Devan, Kayla, and the rest of the gang get out of one situation,

A new member is bestowed upon Kayla and Devan,

Symbolizing their everlasting love for each other.

Where will fate take them?

Find out, as the journey continues…

* * *

Hey everyone! WUZZUP! XD Sorry about my randomness there... XP But anyways, major thanks to all of those who have waited for this chapter! And a VERY special thanks to Swift, for creating Devan and Kayla's son, Storm. I am afraid that my schedule has been becoming more and more hectic nowadays. Also, I have a DeviantArt account under the name, TheAuraTrainer. Here's the link; .com Also, check out the group on DeviantArt for the fanfic! It's called #AuraHeartSignupsRP The link to it is on my DeviantArt page. Also, check out .com as well! She is Swift, and her drawing style is AMAZING! Until next time, this is TheSpiritTrainer, signing out! Peace!


	15. The Power of Aura, part 1

Chapter 14: The Power of Aura, Part 1

When we last left our heroes, Devan had teleported everyone to a volcanic island called Dark Crater after the battle against the Shadows. Since then, Devan has been undergoing training with The Swords of Justice.

"Hah!" yelled Terrakion, launching a Hyper Beam attack at Devan.

"Heh, child's play," chuckled Devan as he unleashed one of his new moves, Double Team. The Hyper Beam made short work of one of the copies, causing an explosion when it hit one of the rocks surrounding the battlefield, wiping out all the copies with the shockwave from the blast. But, Devan was nowhere to be seen!

"What!?" exclaimed Terrakion in shock.

"Hi-yah!" yelled Devan as he appeared right in front of Terrakion, launching a Shadow Ball point blank at him.

"Gah!" exclaimed Terrakion, getting knocked back a few feet from the blast, before collapsing onto the ground, swirls instead of eyes.

"Checkmate. Great battle, Terrakion!" said Devan, helping Terrakion to his feet.

"Ugh, yeah, it sure was. That just means I have to train harder!" replied Terrakion, laughing at his loss.

"Ha! You got that right," laughed Devan, the two now walking over to the rest of the group.

"Hey Devan. So, did you beat Terrakion again?" asked Kayla.

"Yeah, he's gotten really strong! I can barely compete!" laughed Terrakion.

"Hey mom! Look what I found!" yelled Storm from behind a rock.

"What did you find, Storm?" asked Devan as everyone came over to see what he had found.

"Some weird looking stone! It has a thunderbolt going through it," replied Storm.

"That's a Thunderstone!" exclaimed Kayla.

"A… what?" said Storm, clearly puzzled as to what a Thunderstone was.

"A Thunderstone, Storm. You can use them to evolve and get stronger!" explained David.

"Really!? Cool!" exclaimed Storm as he touched the stone. Pretty soon, he started to glow a bright white. After a bit of transformation, the glow died down and Storm was now a Jolteon.

Storm opened his eyes, took one look at himself, and said, "AWESOME!"

"Heh, looking good there, sport! But you're not used to your new form yet, so, why not a battle? It'll help you in the future," said Devan, getting into a defensive stance.

"Sure!" exclaimed Storm, eager to try battling first hand.

Everyone gathered around the clearing to watch the battle between father and son.

"This shall be a friendly skirmish between Devan and Storm. On my cue, begin the battle. BEGIN!" shouted David.

"Hi-yah!" shouted Storm, releasing a Thunderbolt at Devan. But Devan just stood there, until…

"Try this," taunted Devan as he used Double Team at the last second, carefully dodging the Thunderbolt as it destroyed a copy of himself.

"Try again, Storm," said Devan as the copies and him surrounded Storm.

"Oh, I will! Hah!" shouted Storm as he used Shock Wave, hitting Devan and paralyzing him.

"Nggh, nice move, sport. Even getting the paralysis on me, now that's quite the accomplishment!" said Devan.

"Thanks! Looks like I win!" exclaimed Storm, as he prepared for the final blow. But when he looked at Devan, he became paralyzed as well!

"Heh, you forgot about my ability, synchronize. If I get any status condition besides sleep, the opponent gets the same status condition too," explained Devan.

"Grrr… I can't move!" exclaimed Storm.

"Time for a little nap," said Devan as he used the move Rest. He instantly fell asleep and regained his health as well as getting rid of his paralysis.

"What are you doing, Dad!? This is no time for a nap!" exclaimed Storm. Just then, Devan woke up!

"You were saying?" said Devan as he walked up to Storm.

"W-what!? How did you… wait, don't tell me that when you took a nap, you healed yourself!?" exclaimed Storm.

"Yep! Looks like this is checkmate, son," said Devan as he started to walk back to the group. But then…

"I… refuse… TO LOSE!" yelled Storm, breaking free from the paralysis!

"What!?" exclaimed Devan.

"Haaaaaaaaah!" yelled Storm as he used Volt Tackle on Devan, knocking him out, swirls instead of eyes.

"Devan is unable to battle! The victor is Storm!" yelled David.

"You alright, Dad?" asked Storm as he helped Devan to his feet.

"Yeah… I'm alright. Usually Cobalion is the only one who can defeat me! You did great out there, son. I'm proud of you," congratulated Devan.

"You and your friends are in danger…." Said a voice.

"Did… anyone just hear that?" asked Devan.

"Hear what?" asked Kayla.

"They cannot hear me, only you can… take your friends back to Sharpedo Bluff… you shall be safe there…" said the voice.

"Sharpedo Bluff?" asked Devan.

"What are you talking about?" asked David.

"Huh? Guys, I get the feeling that we've got to get out of here," said Devan.

"What do you mean?" asked Keldeo.

"I don't know. All I know is that we have got to go to Sharpedo Bluff. At least, that's what the voice said," said Devan.

"What voice?" asked Storm.

"It said that we need to leave because we're in danger here!" exclaimed Devan.

"Well, if we're in danger, then we probably should get going," said Virizion.

"Agreed," replied Holly.

"Then let's go. Onward to Sharpedo Bluff!" exclaimed Devan.

"Yeah!"

Who was the person or Pokemon that warned Devan?

Will Sharpedo Bluff be a safe haven?

Or a danger zone?

Find out, as the journey continues…

* * *

Hey everybody! Sooooooo sorry for the delay on this chapter! I have been very busy with other life things and some other stuff. -.-" But here is the first of a five to six part chapter! What shall happen to the group? Only time shall tell...


	16. The Power of Aura, part 2

Chapter 15: The Power of Aura: Part Two

After a few days of traveling across the sea, they finally returned to Treasure Town. But not to the Treasure Town they once knew…

"What the!?" exclaimed Devan, looking at the frozen ruins of Treasure Town.

"What happened here!?" exclaimed Kayla, "Everything is covered in ice!"

"It looks just like the scene in Virbank City!" exclaimed David.

"C'mon. Let's get to Sharpedo Bluff," suggested Devan.

At Sharpedo Bluff…

"What in the world!?" exclaimed David. Here the entire cliff was covered in ice!

"This can't be happening!" exclaimed Holly.

"Who would do such a thing!?" exclaimed Devan.

"My partner, that's who…"

"Who's there!? Show yourself!" exclaimed Devan. But when Devan looked at Virizion, she seemed scared!

"It can't… he just can't!" exclaimed Virizion with worry.

"What's wrong, Virizion? Who can't?" asked Kayla. Suddenly, a portal that looked similar to the portal that David, Kayla and Devan entered appeared, and out of the portal stepped Darkrai!

Devan, claws unsheathed, growled at Darkrai, saying, "What are you doing here!?"

"Heh, I only wanted to visit a place I hated so much and cause a little mayhem, but it appears that Kyurem beat me to the punch," chuckled Darkrai.

"And you're the one that usually beats me, Lord Darkrai," said Kyurem, stepping out from behind a glacier.

"Hey! What about me? I warned you about the aura guardian, didn't I?" said a Zoroark.

"That voice! It can't be!" exclaimed David.

"Oh, but it is. For I, am Lord Ghetsis! Leader, of Team Plasma!" laughed Ghetsis.

"So you were the one that froze Virbank City!" growled Devan.

"With the help of Kyurem, yes. Yes I did," chuckled Ghetsis.

Kayla, her claws now unsheathed, walked up beside Devan and yelled, "Then you were also responsible for freezing Treasure Town!"

"Hmm, a feisty one," chuckled Darkai.

"I agree. Maybe she can be our, 'test subject'," added Kyurem.

"What!?" exclaimed Kayla.

"Then let's grab our experiment! Shadows, rise from the frozen ashes of Treasure Town, and ATTACK!" ordered Ghetsis. All of a sudden, a group of at least fifty Sableye blocked the path back to Treasure Town and surrounded the group!

"Kayla! Stay close to me!" yelled Devan.

"Leaf Blade!" exclaimed Holly, slashing a Sableye running towards Kayla.

"Devan, duck!" exclaimed Kayla, launching an Ice Ball over Devan's head, hitting a Sableye that was about to claw Devan.

"Whoa! Thanks!" exclaimed Devan, shooting a quick smile at Kayla, before turning his attention towards the incoming Sableye.

"Magical Leaf!" exclaimed Virizion, launching the attack at a group of Sableye, knocking them out.

"Glaciate!" exclaimed Kyurem, launching the attack at Cobalion, Virizion, Terrakion, and Keldeo, freezing them in a glacier.

"Dark Void!" shouted Darkrai, putting everyone except Devan and Kayla to sleep.

"No! Everyone!" exclaimed Kayla, running towards her fallen comrades.

"Kayla! Wait!" yelled Devan, running towards her, but was hit by a Sucker Punch attack right into a glacier.

"Devan!" yelled Kayla, turning around and starting to run toward her mate.

"Not so fast!" yelled Kyurem, freezing her feet to the ground with an Ice Beam.

"Devan! Help!" yelled Kayla, trying to get free from the ice.

Devan, slowly getting to his feet, started to run towards Kayla. But then Ghetsis stepped in the way, and unleashed a Night Daze attack at Devan, knocking him unconscious.

"Take her to the Frigate. I can complete the 'experiment' there," ordered Ghetsis.

"DEVAN! DEVAN, HELP ME!" cried Kayla, desperately trying to get free from the ice.

"Shadows! Take her to the frigate!" ordered Ghetsis. The Sableye then surrounded Kayla, and teleported themselves and Kayla away, just as Devan awoke and looked at her.

"KAYLA!" yelled Devan as he watched his mate, his one true love, disappear.

"Good bye… guardian," chuckled Darkrai as Ghetsis, Kyurem, and Darkrai teleported away.

What will become of Kayla?

Will they be reunited once again?

Or…

Will this story have…

An unhappy ending?

Find out, as the journey continues…

* * *

Yep! ANOTHER cliffhanger! Here's a teaser for chapter 16, a.k.a. part 3 of The Power of Aura;

"Increase the polarity by point seven five," said Ghetsis.

"Yes, my lord," replied a Sableye, tapping a few buttons and pushing a lever forward.

"AHHHH!" cried Kayla. The pain that she was enduring was beginning to take its toll on her. She didn't know how much more her body could take.

"There. Increase cloning beam trajectory by point five," ordered Ghetsis.

"Please! Please stop! I'll give you whatever you want, just please, no more!" cried Kayla in between pants of pain.

"On the contrary, my dear, you've given us all we need. Shadows! Dispose of her! Take her to the desert and leave her there. She's too weak to move, so she won't survive out there," ordered Ghetsis.

"Yes, my lord," said a group of Sableye, taking the weakened Kayla off the table and teleporting to Quicksand Desert.

A few hours of walking later, Kayla finally collapsed on the hot sand of the desert. Her last thought before passing out was, "_Oh, Devan... please find me..._"

After The Power of Aura: Part 3 is posted, signups for The Trainer with an Aura Heart shall officially be open! Go to the link below to sign up for the epic adventure!


End file.
